


Nightmares and Dreamscapes

by cymrymira



Series: The Adventures of Kit and Leona and a Few Other Friends! [24]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymrymira/pseuds/cymrymira





	Nightmares and Dreamscapes

She had been sleeping for so long that when she first opened her eyes, she had no idea who or where she was. For a time, she just stared at the moon above, listening for several moments to an unheard voice on the wind. 

 

The burns had long since healed, somehow not leaving much in the way of scars… Her skin was paler than it had been, but the freckles still ran wild over her cheeks and arms. Her hair had recovered as well, it flowed all around her, making her think that it had been years since she had fallen asleep instead of a few months.

 

The moon was full, and she couldn’t stop staring at it.

 

Finally, she sat up, wobbily rising from the strange bed that she had been left in, and wondered who had left her there and when. It was clear that she had been hidden, but not by who.  It took her another moment to recognize that she in the Temple of the Moon, in a room she had always wondered at, a tower with an open skylight.

 

There was a slight gasp, and she turned to the kaldorei priestess that had walked in.

 

**“...Y...you’re awake!”**  she said breathlessly,  **“Do you remember anything?”**

 

**“...My name is Kit,”**  she said it slowly, making sure of herself,  **“There was a fire… Did everyone make it out?”**

 

The priestess sat next to her, gently taking a brush and started to work on her hair,  **“...No. N...not everyone. Many died in the Burning, but…”**  she swallowed,  **“You saved some. The loss of life would have been so much higher if you hadn’t arrived.”**  
  
**“...But it wasn’t all of them.”**

 

**“We thought you were lost as well. Then sometime after the burning, you had wandered here, dressed in bandages and speaking strangely. We were ordered to treat you. You had been already mostly healed from the burns, though we could trace the damage that had been done…”**  
  
Kit frowned, scrunching her nose in thought as she tried to remember any of it,  **“The Burning… how did I make it across the Sea?”**

 

**“We do not know. We made you a bed here, and then we were told to ensure that the moon shone upon it. Then you fell into that deep slumber and we cared for you every day since then.”**

 

She smiled,  **“Thanks for that. Sorry I was such a bother, but I guess I can get moving again.”**

 

**“No, you can’t leave.”**

 

**“Eh?”**  she turned and blinked in confusion at the kaldorei that blushed,  **“Why not?”**

 

**“...You’re our prisoner. The loss of life was so great, that…”**  she swallowed and worked on braiding Kit’s hair,  **“I’m sorry, but you repel the Nightmare, Elune has something planned for you, we just know it. And then…”**

 

**“...Daddy’s a General for Silvermoon…”**

 

The priestess's blush darkened as she nodded,  **“The High Priestess ordered it when she learned that we had you. We tried to tell her that you were not with the Horde, that you couldn’t be with people that recklessly burned and destroyed. But… your father is an important person in the Sin’dorei army, and there is that branding on your shoulder...”**

 

**“Not like anyone can find Daddy for asking for ransom anyways,”**  Kit sighed,  **“Don’t worry about it, I don’t blame her or you for it. And I’m sorry, but I can’t stay. I never stay in one place for very long.”**

 

**“Oh no, I’m serious, you absolutely _cannot_  leave. I'm to lock the tower when done here.”**  
  
She didn’t say anything else as she finished braiding and setting Kit’s hair into the elaborate bun and placed the silver circlet with the crescent moon on it, then stood. Bowing to her once, she backed out and then closed the door, and the monk heard the audible click of a lock then a hastened descent down many stairs.

 

**“...Well fudge…”**  she glanced up,  **“I might be able to climb out that way… wonder how high up I am.”**

 

**“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair,”**  she blinked at the voice, then whirled to see Luce laying out on the bed, eating one of the apples left for her there, **“Too bad you can’t fly, it’d be easy then.”**

 

**“When did you get here? And how come no one saw you?”**

 

Luce grinned,  **“No one ever notices. Magpies, especially small insignificant ones that fly in anyways to pick at the shinies, can get in everywhere. I’ve been keeping an eye on you, but I’ve been doing some stuff. Once I felt in the bond you were awake, I came right away, figuring you’d need some help. Tyrande's kinda on the warpath lately, not that I blame her. Hell, I thought you were done for when I first found that you had come here.”**

 

She looked up at the moon,  **“I don’t remember coming here, I remember the tree burning and collapsing…”**  she grinned,  **“Hey! Do you think I’m meant to be some great sacrifice during the Lunar Festival to appease Elune and bless their armies? Maaan, Andy will be pissed if he finds out about that. But that would be a really cool way to die!”**

 

**“Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised. This war is a mess on both sides, and the Kaldorei are really out for blood,”** the phoenix stretched and sat up, **“But since you already died once in the last few months, let’s not repeat it. So how come you aren’t going bird yet?”**  
  
Kit blinked and then stared at her,  **“... _what_?”**

 

**“You heard me. You died in that fire, and you got my heart in your chest. I mean, Mira may have pulled you out, but not in time, so come on. It’s a long flight and I’ve got a fruit basket and apology that I still haven’t made,”** Luce clapped her hands,  **“Chop chop, bird time.”**

 

Her eyes widened in realization of what she was talking about,  **“...R...REALLY?!? I can… You mean I’m… Oh! Hold up!”** she tightly closed her eyes, trying to think strictly bird thoughts and grow wings.

 

After a few moments of nothing happening she gasped for air. The phoenix started to laugh and she opened her eyes and stared in confusion.

 

**“...Kit you are the most gullible person I know,”**  Luce snickered,  **“It looked like you were about to pass out. Or you were constipated, I don’t know. That was _hilarious_.”**

 

**“But… you said I died!”**

 

**“Nah, Mira pulled you out in time. Just in time. And Lis healed you up,”**  she got up and pointed at the ceiling,  **“Nice of them to leave you in an room with an open skylight, doncha think? I’ve got plenty of room.”**

 

**“...I wanted to be able to turn into a bird.”**  
  
Luce resisted laughing again at the pout and crossed arms,  **“Gah you’re a brat. You want to be able to turn into a dragon too, but ain’t happening. Now come on before they really do sacrifice you in a bloody ritual to Elune.”**

 

**“I don’t think they actually would,”**  Kit glanced to the door,  **“I mean, I’m still one of the only ones that can get into the Nightmare areas here.”**

 

The phoenix shrugged as she took a breath and the monk watched as she turned into the giant bird with glowing dark feathers.  
  
**“I don’t even want to be a big bird… I mean, I'll be happy being a sparrow...”**  
  
**“...Awww, poor baby. Now will you get on.”**

 

Kit grinned and jumped onto Luce’s back, hugging her tightly as the phoenix shot up into the sky. 

 

Below the door opened again, and the Kaldorei only stared at the disappearing sight of the phoenix that shadowed against the moon for half a second before disappearing in a flurry of dark light and feathers.


End file.
